Una Navidad muy Especial
by Mary Shirou
Summary: Aunque sea para Año Nuevo xD... Un pequeño fic sobre unir a Sakura y Syaoran en el fin de año... ¿y quién se encargará de eso? ¡Tomoyo, por supuesto!. Espero les guste


Una Navidad muy especial

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

[Nota previa: Es cierto que ya he hecho historias de Navidad de Card Captor Sakura, pero fue inevitable pensar en esta historia a partir de una imagen que encontré en Navidad. Ya saben, un "_what if?"_, de los que me gustan, claro está]

[Nota 2: Es de Navidad, aunque me haya demorado más de la cuenta en escribirlo, así que omite por completo todos los sucesos de San Valentín narrados previamente por esta escritora -o-]

* * *

No era fácil mirarla a los ojos, menos si esos no tenían su brillo natural.

Suspiró… Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que la había visto sonreír. Tanto tiempo, que ya tenía que buscar entre sus fotos antiguas para ver cómo era su amiga cuando sonreía. Mas, el mirar esas fotos sólo la angustiaba más, pues sólo anhelaba volver a hacerla sonreír.

Soltó un nuevo suspiro y, decidiéndose a intervenir finalmente, comenzó a escribir en un papel los puntos a favor y en contra del plan que ya le estaba carcomiendo la mente.

Una ventaja definitiva era que se acercaban las fiestas de fin de año, por lo que ambos podrían tener tiempo suficiente para dedicarse al otro. Además, sabía que si hablaba con su madre y con el padre de su amiga podría obtener su apoyo. Yukito, el alter-ego del guardián lunar de su amiga, seguramente apoyaría también, pero eso la llevaba automáticamente a las desventajas, las que tenían nombres claros:

Touya, el hermano sobreprotector, y Kerberos, el guardián sobreprotector.

Gruñó ante la idea, ¿qué hacer con ellos?

Ella tenía en claro que si ambos estaban presentes en el lugar donde quería juntar a la pareja, ambos podrían poner más de una dificultad para dar felicidad a su amiga. Además, ambos tenían en común el desagrado que sentían por el muchacho de Hong Kong.

Además, había que considerar un factor extra: aunque ya conocía a la familia de su amigo, no sabía cómo podrían reaccionar ante su idea.

¿Qué hacer?

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no pudo percatarse del momento en que su madre, Sonomi, la había rodeado en un abrazo, intentando transmitirle amor y seguridad.

— ¿Qué te inquieta tanto? — preguntó

— Ni siquiera debería responderte — replicó Tomoyo, lo más neutra posible

— ¿Aún no has encontrado una solución?

La de cabellos azabaches negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y si yo me encargo de hablar con la familia Li? Recuerda que nuestras familias siguen en contacto por negocios — y mostró una suave sonrisa.

La menor parpadeó, confundida ante el súbito recuerdo.

— Cierto, no por nada aún se mantiene tu negocio en Hong Kong — y la miró con ojos suplicantes: — ¿Puedes hacer algo?

Sonomi asintió, con una sonrisa.

Ante la seguridad de su madre, Tomoyo esbozó una leve sonrisa y tranquilizó aunque fuera un poco su inquieto corazón. Sabía que, de una manera u otra, todo saldría bien.

* * *

_**Días después**_

Finalmente, luego de unos pocos días, llegó la tan anhelada respuesta…

Aunque no era la más esperada…

— ¿Y ahora cómo consigo que Sakura vaya a Hong-Kong? — preguntó Daidouji, espantada.

— Bueno, al menos nos apoyan, ¿no? — preguntó su madre, con una sonrisa ladeada.

La de cabellos azabaches tomó de un trago lo que quedaba del té y luego suspiró.

— Tú sabes que podremos conseguir el permiso de Fujitaka — continuó la mayor, como si nada.

— ¿Pero cómo conseguiremos que Touya no persiga a Sakura hasta ese lugar? — reclamó la hija, algo enfadada: — Por otra parte, ¿cómo conseguir que Sakura acepte ir para allá?

— Es más fácil lo primero que lo segundo — insistió su madre

— Quizás es más fácil lo segundo que lo primero — replicó la menor, enfadándose más.

— Bueno, primero consigamos los permisos. Ya veremos cómo nos arreglamos con Sakura… Todo sea por su felicidad, ¿no? Aunque, como siempre, seamos nosotras las que quedamos atrás.

Tomoyo miró a su madre y, reconociendo el dolor que ella misma llevaba en su corazón, asintió, con una sonrisa gentil.

— Todo sea por su felicidad — replicó, y a cambio ganó un cálido abrazo de su madre, el cual le daría fuerzas para cumplir su misión.

* * *

_**Residencia Kinomoto**_

Sonomi Daidouji esperó hasta que salieran Touya y Sakura Kinomoto antes de acercarse al hogar de la familia de su difunta prima. Sabía que no sería difícil conseguir el permiso, pero tenía que estar alerta, porque sabía bien lo sobreprotector que era el hermano mayor de la familia.

Se acercó a la puerta y, antes de entrar, veía cómo Fujitaka abría rápidamente la puerta.

— ¿Sonomi? — preguntó él, sorprendido.

La de cabellos violetas evitó soltar una mirada asesina y replicó, con la voz más calmada posible.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

El de lentes parpadeó, algo confundido, pero, presintiendo que sólo podía tratarse de alguno de sus hijos, respondió con seriedad.

— ¿Puede ser lejos de casa? Así estamos más tranquilos.

Sonomi parpadeó, algo confundida, pero hizo caso y, luego de subir a la limosina de la mujer, se dirigieron con rumbo desconocido.

Sin embargo, la acción no pasó desapercibida para los ojos de cierto guardián solar, el cual miró sorprendido la reacción de los dos.

_¿El papá de Sakura con la mamá de Tomoyo? ¿De qué querrán hablar?_, pensó, con mirada sospechosa.

* * *

_**Instituto Seijo**_

En la preparatoria, Tomoyo vio el momento en que Sakura ingresaba al instituto, para variar, con la mirada seria y triste.

— ¡Sakura! — gritó, con alegría, sabiendo que su madre se encargaría del resto.

Kinomoto alzó la mirada y se encontró algo sorprendida al ver a su mejor amiga tan feliz.

— ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? — preguntó, sin ocultar sus sentimientos.

Daidouji, tratando de no parecer demasiado animada, respondió, con la voz más formal posible.

— Sakura Kinomoto, estás oficialmente invitada para ser mi acompañante en el baile de Navidad de la empresa de nuestra familia.

La de ojos verdes parpadeó, confundida.

— ¿En serio? Tú sabes que no soy de fiestas… — replicó, con la voz algo apagada.

Como respuesta, vio cómo su amiga tomó sus manos, casi en manera suplicante.

— Vamos, sabes que no será lo mismo para mí si no me acompañas; además, sé que mi madre está consiguiendo el permiso con tu papá… Acompáñame, ¿sí? — y en los ojos de Daidouji encontró esperanza y afecto.

— Ok, ok, vamos — contestó finalmente, soltando un suspiro: — Eso sí, si me vas a diseñar algo, que no sea un traje demasiado exagerado.

— ¡Por supuesto! — exclamó y saltó como una niña alrededor de su prima: — Si todo va bien, partiremos un día antes de la Nochebuena.

Ahí Sakura volvió a parpadear, confundida.

— ¿Partiremos? ¿Dónde es la celebración? — preguntó.

— Bueno, es en Hong Kong — y la otra sonrió feliz.

Kinomoto volvió a parpadear, repitió una vez más y luego hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Se desmayó, siendo acogida rápidamente en los brazos de su amiga.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Ay! ¡Ojala que luego de esto no cambie de opinión! — exclamó Daidouji, desesperada mientras que escuchaba los gritos alarmados de los compañeros que intentaban darle ayuda a su prima…

* * *

_**En un café de la ciudad…**_

Fujitaka bebía tranquilamente su café mientras escuchaba la historia y el plan que Sonomi le proponía. En su mente, las ideas corrían rápidamente analizando los puntos a favor y en contra de la idea.

Cuando la prima de Nadeshiko terminó su historia, él suspiró, sabiendo que debía estar seguro de las decisiones que iba a tomar.

— ¿Y tú crees que Sakura aceptará ir con Tomoyo? — fue lo primero que preguntó.

Sonomi suspiró, para luego tomar un sorbo de café.

— Creo que si Tomoyo no comete el error de decir que la familia Li está involucrada, no creo que exista problema — respondió.

— Ya veo, pero la idea es que ellos dos se reencuentren, ¿verdad? — insiste él.

— Sí… Lo bueno es que contamos con la ayuda de la familia, así que no habría complicaciones respecto a eso — responde la de cabellos morados, con calma.

Él termina su taza de té, pensando en su respuesta.

— ¿Y crees que acepten finalmente a Sakura como parte de la familia? — pregunta, pensando en la felicidad de su hija.

— Si ven sus sentimientos sinceros, probablemente así sea — responde ella, honestamente.

Él apoya sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos. Cierra los ojos y analiza todas las posibilidades que se forman a partir de cualquier decisión que tome.

— Piensa en la felicidad de tu hija, Kinomoto, ¿acaso no quieres volver a verla sonreír? ¿Acaso no quieres que termine de florecer y se convierta finalmente en la mujer que tanto Nadeshiko como tú esperaban que fuera? — insiste ella, con un toque de desesperación.

Él sigue pensando, sabiendo que también debe considerar que su hija posee una gran cantidad de magia y que la familia del joven podría ayudarla a terminar su formación como maga. Además, sabe que la felicidad de su hija puede lograr que su magia sea más fuerte.

— De acuerdo. Veré de qué manera puedo convencerla… Y de qué manera puedo detener a Touya para que no la salga persiguiendo — habló al fin, lo más calmado posible

Sonomi asintió. Sabía que él podría conseguirlo… Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que Sakura aceptara la invitación de su hija para ir a Hong Kong…

* * *

_**Instituto Seiyô**_

Tanto Tomoyo como Sakura se perdieron el primer período de clases, ya que la enfermera mandó a la de ojos esmeraldas a calmarse y a quedarse en la enfermería. Tomoyo, como buena amiga — y como responsable de lo ocurrido —, se quedó a su lado, esperando que reaccionara

Poco después de que tocaran el timbre para el cambio de hora, Kinomoto se atrevió a hablar con su amiga.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres que te acompañe?

— Claro que sí — respondió su prima: — No podría confiar en otra persona que no seas tú.

La de cabellos claros se quedó por unos momentos en silencio, consciente de lo que su decisión implicaría.

— Tú sabes que _él_ me llama de vez en cuando y que nos comunicamos por medio de cartas, ¿verdad?

Su amiga asintió, permitiéndole continuar.

— Sin embargo, desde hace un tiempo a ahora ya no me sirve de nada eso. Necesito verlo, saber si sigue sintiendo lo mismo por mí, si él desea… — y se sonrojó un poco: — Si realmente me sigue considerando su compañera de vida… ¿Cómo podría asegurarte que no saldré huyendo por la ciudad hasta encontrarlo?

Como respuesta, recibió una sonrisa de Tomoyo.

— Lo sé, por eso quiero que vayas conmigo, pero sólo te pido que me acompañes a esa fiesta, así garantizaremos que tanto tu papá como Touya se queden _tranquilos_. Aunque, si le fue bien a mi madre, de seguro que tu papá estará tranquilo igual.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, no muy radiante aún, pero sólo el hecho de que apareciera hizo que el corazón de la de ojos amatistas se estremeciera.

— Muchas gracias, sé que lo estás haciendo por mí.

— Por supuesto, si eres lo más importante que tengo — y la tomó de las manos: — Recuerda: _mi felicidad es verte feliz_.

— Gracias… Sólo espero que no haya más obstáculos, porque realmente lo quiero conmigo — y se sonrojó levemente

Tomoyo sonrió con dulzura. Sabía que su amiga tenía temores, pero haría todo lo humanamente posible para verla feliz.

* * *

_**En la tarde…**_

En la casa de los Kinomoto había un ambiente muy especial. No era tenso, pese a que dos de los miembros de la familia sabían que esto podría ponerse algo complicado.

— Papá… Yo… — comenzó Sakura, algo nerviosa.

— ¿Qué quieres de papá, monstruo? — preguntó su hermano, seriamente.

Como respuesta, Touya se ganó una mirada asesina de su hermana.

— Si sé qué pasa, Sakura. Sonomi ya ha hablado conmigo, y está todo arreglado — respondió él, con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? — y los ojos de la menor brillaron de alegría.

— Claro… Y quiero aprovechar de llevarme a Touya conmigo para que conozca mi equipo de trabajo en arqueología.

Al escuchar su nombre, el hermano mayor escupió rápidamente su té, provocando la sorpresa de los demás integrantes de la familia.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Sakura, con inocencia.

— ¿Cuándo me ibas a avisar eso? ¿Y cómo crees que dejaremos sola a Sakura aquí? — preguntó él, airado.

— Sakura está bastante grande para cuidarse por sí sola y, por otra parte, estará con Tomoyo, así que sé que no habrá problema — replicó su padre, con calma.

— No considero que sea necesario que ella se quede en casa sola — insistió el moreno.

— Y es por eso que en tres días irá a quedarse en casa de Tomoyo. Quédate tranquilo — volvió a insistir el padre, sin inmutarse.

Al ver que su padre no cambiaría de opinión, Touya se quedó mirando de forma dura a su hermana, hasta suspirar, derrotado.

— Esta bien… pero, si pasa algo, no pienso perderte de mí vista después — amenazó, con rabia.

Sakura no contestó. Bastaba con la sonrisa que tenía adornando su rostro sabiendo que saldría todo bien. Sin embargo, pronto se acordó que tendría que encargarse ella misma de otro punto, el cual sería más complicado que el primero. Y para conseguirlo, sólo podía contar con una persona que sabría encargarse de eso… Aunque no sabía cómo se tomaría la situación.

Claro, no contaba con que Touya encontraría demasiado sospechoso el que su hermana se alegrara tanto después de tanto tiempo…

* * *

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Luego de las clases en el instituto, Sakura se dedicó a seguir a la forma falsa de cierto guardián lunar, el único que podría ayudarla evitando así realizar una llamada de larga distancia a Inglaterra.

Tuvo que continuar así por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente quedó solo y, antes de acercarse finalmente a él, miró hacia el horizonte para evitar que cierto hermano sobreprotector saliera de la nada y complicara sus planes. Claro que no contaba con que su propio guardián se diera cuenta de su presencia y, luego de cambiar de forma, le preguntara de manera nada agradable:

— Eres mi Mistress… ¿Por qué tienes que andar a escondidas?

Sakura tuvo que evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa y, con una gota de sudor por su frente, habló a su guardián.

— Es que tenía que evitar que mi hermano se apareciera…

Yue alzó la ceja, una señal clara de estar interesado.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver Touya con esto? — preguntó

— Ahm, verás…

El guardián escuchó la historia de su Mistress y, viendo que su mirada era sincera y llena de ilusión, suspiró resignado.

— Y me imagino que quieres que te ayude con Kerberos, ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió, algo asustada.

— No debería decirlo, pero podrías sellarlo en el libro mientras estás fuera, ¿no crees? — dijo el peligris, dejando ver un toque de diversión.

La de ojos esmeraldas se quedó ahí por unos instantes paralizada, hasta que contestó, enfadada:

— Si hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo, no habría acudido a ti, ¿no crees?

Ahí el guardián no pudo evitarlo, y soltó una carcajada que sorprendió a la Card Mistress.

— ¡No es gracioso! ¡Entre tú y Kero me han enseñado todo sobre la magia, pero no cosas tan básicas como guardarlos en el libro! — reclamó indignada.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero tú misma nos has dicho que disfrutas vernos libres, por eso no estimamos que hubieras necesitado sellarnos en algún momento — replicó el guardián y soltó una sonrisa tranquila.

— Tampoco lo creía necesario, pero sé que Kero podría hacer hasta lo imposible para evitar que vaya a Hong Kong… No puedo entender su manía en contra de Syaoran, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad, no la dejaré pasar — y en los ojos de la joven brillaba la determinación.

Yue soltó un suspiro y respondió:

— De acuerdo, te enseñaré la técnica que usaba Clow para guardarnos en el libro, pero no abuses de ello, mira que sólo lo hago porque también quiero verte feliz.

— Muchas gracias, prometo que no abusaré — y sonrió feliz.

Acto seguido, ambos partieron hacia el bosque detrás del Parque Pingüino, lugar donde habían realizado siempre sus entrenamientos, para así aprender el conjuro… Antes que el mismo Kero se enterase.

* * *

_**Residencia Tomoeda**_

Touya llegó antes que su padre y su hermana, por lo cual aprovechó de hacer lo único que se le podía ocurrir para mantener a salvo a su hermana.

— Peluche, ven acá.

El guardián solar de Sakura llegó, algo a regañadientes.

— ¡Que no soy un peluche! — reclamó

— Aún no veo tu forma real, a diferencia de Yue, por lo cual sigues siendo un peluche para mí — replicó el moreno, algo burlón.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó el guardián, aún enfadado.

— ¿Sabías que Sakura se quedará sola en casa en estos días? — dijo Kinomoto, con una sonrisa ladeada.

El guardián en miniatura parpadeó por unos momentos y respondió, aún más airado.

— ¿Qué Sakura se va a quedar sola? ¿Por qué no me dijo antes?

El humano esperó por unos momentos mientras que el aparente _peluche_ soltara toda su ira. No sabía por qué, pero su intuición le decía que su hermana había evitado hablarle del tema.

— No lo sé, pero a mí no me da buena espina — dijo, preocupado: — El problema está en que al parecer mi padre está con la idea de que no habrán problemas si se queda Sakura con Tomoyo, por lo que no podemos confrontar a mi hermana mientras él esté en casa.

— ¿Y cómo lo solucionaremos? — preguntó el guardián.

— No lo sé, pero no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para para pensarlo. Tendremos que actuar apenas Sakura esté sola.

La mirada determinada del guardián fue respuesta suficiente para saber que ambos tomarían las riendas del asunto lo antes posible.

A medida que se acercaban los días para que el padre de Sakura partiera con Touya, tanto el mayor de los hermanos como el guardián solar buscaban todas las oportunidades para poder estar a solas con Sakura, pero siempre había algo o alguien que impedía la conversación tan anhelada.

La Card Mistress llegaba tarde del instituto y, si no era con Tomoyo, era el mismo Yukito quien se encargaba de acompañarla — algo aún más sospechoso para los dos, pues ni siquiera podían averiguar por medio de él qué pasaba en realidad —. Además, cuando al fin parecía que se podría hacer algo, el mismo Fujitaka apartaba a Touya y se dedicaba por largo tiempo a mostrarle los planos del proyecto de excavación al cual le acompañaría.

Así, para mala suerte de Touya, llegó el día de la partida, y antes de poder obtener la respuesta, se encontraba en el avión que partiría a Israel, en busca de la Puerta Herodiana existente en tiempos de Cristo.

Ya en el avión, el moreno no pudo evitar preguntar a su padre, algo molesto.

— ¿Y por qué insististe en que yo le acompañe?

— Simple, yo sé dónde irá realmente Sakura, y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que tú impidas su felicidad… Aunque te ganes el cuñado que no quieres — y su sonrisa habitual se marcó en su rostro.

Al joven no le quedó otra que realizar la suma básica y descubrió rápidamente la razón de la estancia de Sakura con Tomoyo.

— ¡Tengo que bajarme de este avión! — gritó, enfadado.

Ya era tarde, a estas alturas el avión ya había despegado hacía mucho rato y ya pasaba sobre el océano hacia Asia Mayor…

* * *

_**Residencia Tomoeda**_

_Ahora sólo queda lo inevitable_, pensó Sakura, sabiendo que ya no podría eludir más a Kerberos.

— Bien, ¿me vas a decir a dónde piensas ir? — preguntó el guardián, enfadado.

Sakura se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras veía cómo su guardián adquiría su forma real. Al parecer, estaba realmente molesto.

— Como debes haber escuchado, iré con Tomoyo a celebrar la Navidad — respondió, manteniéndose calmada.

— ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Soy tu guardián! — insistió Kerberos

— Eres mi guardián, pero no mi carcelero, ni mucho menos tienes que controlar cada paso que tome — replicó la Card Mistress, manteniéndose calmada: — Es por eso que no me has dejado otra alternativa — e hizo aparecer su báculo.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿No que aprecias nuestra libertad? ¿No que eres nuestra amiga? — y se puso en posición defensiva.

— Si no te comportaras como el niño que pareces ser — intervino otra voz: — De seguro Sakura te tendría en mayor apreciación — y con su magia paralizó al guardián.

— ¡Yue! — exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Presentí que la bestia te daría problemas, pero su última acción realmente me molestó — y se puso delante del guardián: — Sakura es nuestra amiga, pero en este momento realmente te comportas como un obstáculo para que ella sea feliz.

— ¿Ser feliz? ¿Entonces…?— y los ojos del guardián se agrandaron.

— Como eres mi amigo mereces que te diga la verdad — y la mirada de la chica se suavizó: — Iré con Tomoyo a Hong Kong y estoy segura que ahí me encontraré con Syaoran. Es por eso que no puedo permitir que tú me impidas que me encuentre con él.

— ¿Cómo podría no intentarlo? ¡Desde que ese mocoso apareció no fue más que un obstáculo y una fuente de problemas! — y sus ojos centellearon de furia.

— Si fuera por eso, también tú, Yue y las Cartas serían fuente de problemas, ¿no crees? Pero no hay día en que no agradezca haberlos encontrado — y apuntó con su báculo al guardián: — Ya que definiste tu posición en contra de mis deseos, no me queda otra alternativa… — y apareció el sello de Sakura: — _En nombre de Sakura, guardián solar, quedas retenido en el libro de Cartas Sakura hasta el momento en que hayas reflexionado de tus errore y transgresiones, ¡que así se cumpla!_

Un remolino de magia rodeó al guardián solar y, pese a las protestas de éste, terminó sello en el libro tal como lo ordenó la Card Mistress.

Ella, en tanto, luego de terminar el conjuro, cayó sentada en la alfombra mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Yue se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó con gentileza, sin perder su semblante serio.

— Sabes que terminará recapacitando, no te preocupes — le dijo.

— Lo sé, pero igual no pensé que reaccionaría así — habló ella mientras seguía llorando.

— Pero aprenderá, lo sabes.

Ella asintió y se quedó un rato más envuelta en el abrazo de su guardián hasta bien entrada la noche. Sólo cuando se aseguró que su Mistress dormía, el guardián lunar la recostó en su cama y la dejó dormir tranquila, libre de problemas y de presiones.

* * *

_**Dos días después, en el aeropuerto**_

Tomoyo esperaba impaciente a que llegara Sakura y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio llegar corriendo.

— ¿No que nos íbamos a juntar una hora atrás? — preguntó ella, con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Lo siento, sabes que me cuesta despertar temprano — replicó la de ojos esmeraldas, intentando regular la respiración.

— De cualquier manera, por algo te pedí que llegaras una hora antes de lo previsto, sabía que te iba a costar llegar. ¿Vamos? — y comenzó a caminar arrastrando su maleta

— Por supuesto — y la de cabellos claros siguió a su amiga por el aeropuerto para tomar el avión a Hong Kong.

* * *

_**Horas más tarde, Hong Kong**_

Ya habiendo aterrizado, las dos japonesas fueron recibidas por una comitiva de la empresa Daidouji ubicada en la ciudad. Acto seguido, las condujeron a un hotel de lujo, manejado también por la empresa, en donde pudieron acomodarse para su estancia por esos días.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes estando aquí? — le preguntó la de ojos amatistas.

— Nerviosa, expectante… Es una nube de sentimientos que realmente me deja confundida y que me asusta un poco — respondió su prima, con voz ansiosa.

— Me imagino, pero el baile será mañana, así que tendrás este día para relajarte y llenarte de pensamientos positivos para que todo salga bien — y los ojos de Daidouji brillaban con determinación y confianza.

Ante la mirada de su mejor amiga, Sakura sonrió.

— Tienes razón, hay que confiar en que todo saldrá bien.

Como respuesta, Daidouji también sonrió, confiando en su amiga al cien por ciento.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente, en la noche**_.

Luego de pasar un día de relajo y de preparativos, las dos jóvenes se dirigieron en una limusina al Auditorio Central del salón de eventos que reservó la empresa para el baile de Nochebuena. Al ser ésta una noche de gala, ambas iban especialmente vestidas para ello, aunque lo único que molestaba a Sakura era el uso obligatorio de máscaras.

— ¿Por qué máscaras? — reclamó

— Porque la idea es compartir con todos y no solamente con tu círculo cercano, Sakura. De otra manera, sé que pasarías apegada a mí — y soltó una risita traviesa.

— Sabes que no está en mis planes bailar — refunfuñó: — Sólo estoy contigo esta noche, pero mañana me dedico a ir a la mansión Li.

— Claro, no te negaré eso — dijo Tomoyo y sonrió: — Pero, por favor, disfruta de esta noche, aunque sé que igual lo harás — y sus ojos destellaron misteriosamente.

Sakura se quedó mirándola dubitativamente, pero no quiso preguntar más por temor a los planes extraños que siempre armaba su amiga. Sin embargo, en sus ojos brillaba la determinación del encuentro definitivo con Syaoran.

* * *

_**En el auditorio…**_

Tal como pensaba, Sakura miró cómo el lugar estaba lleno de gente, aunque obviamente todos estaban con sus máscaras puestas, por lo que sabía que dentro de un rato sería imposible ubicar incluso a su amiga, algo que la ponía especialmente nerviosa. Además, sus nervios aumentaban al notar las miradas admiradas de varios hombres.

— Tomoyo, me están mirando demasiado — dijo, algo avergonzada.

— ¿Y por qué no? Si eres una mujer demasiado hermosa — replicó su amiga con una sonrisa radiante: — Además, debo reconocer que me esmeré demasiado en tu traje.

Sakura no contestó, pues aún luchaba con cubrir sus hombros lo más posible con su adornadísimo chalequito semitransparente de chifón. Su vestido era de una deslumbrante seda opaco de un color carmesí cercano al fucsia, el cual por sí solo dejaba media espalda y pecho al aire. Todo su hasta ahora pequeño desarrollo como adolescente estaba cubierto con una caída de seda bien abultada y plegada, colgando seductoramente de su hombro izquierdo hasta el corsé de cintura que acentuaba su recién formada silueta; pese a que no mostrara nada realmente gracias a estos detalles, la combinación parecía incentivar la imaginación y acentuar completamente su cuerpo. Finalmente, bajo el corsé, un largo vestido de dos capas, ondulado al final como hojas con diversos detalles y adornos dorados. Parte de su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara color jade con decoraciones plateadas, lo que permitía resaltar sus ojos esmeraldas al tiempo que complementar con el vestido.

Tomoyo, en tanto, vestía un traje de color lila con aplicaciones de plata en forma de enredaderas y espirales. El vestido se afirmaba seductoramente del cuello con una apertura en forma de lágrima que resaltaba el desarrollo que tuviera como mujer. Para no dejar la espalda completamente al aire, una gran cinta cubría su vientre, ajustando su cintura y cerrándose sobre sus nalgas. El resto del vestido caía con diversos pliegues sobre sus piernas, cubriendo casi por completo sus pies, mientras que gran cantidad de detalles y aplicaciones de plata le daban sensualidad desde su cintura, justo bajo la cinta. Para combinar lo más posible con el vestido, llevaba una máscara color amatista sobre el rostro.

— Aún así, tanta mirada me incomoda — insiste la de ojos esmeraldas, avergonzada.

— No te preocupes, me aseguraré que tengas buena compañía — y le guiñó un ojo.

Kinomoto la miró confundida, mas no quiso comentar pues comenzaban a escucharse las palabras del representante de la compañía en Hong Kong. Se dejó guiar por su amiga y se ubicaron en una mesa circular junto a otros invitados.

Tan concentrada iba intentando mantenerse cerca de Tomoyo, además de prestar atención a las palabras del anfitrión, que no se fijó del momento en que chocó con alguien.

Como no podía centrarse en él, sólo pudo fijarse en que llevaba cabellos castaños. Sus ojos estaban totalmente camuflados por el color de la máscara. Sin embargo, antes de fijarse en más detalles, el joven hizo una señal de disculpas y luego se alejó antes de que ella pudiera comentar algo.

— ¿Sakura? Vamos a cenar — se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo atrás suyo.

La de ojos esmeraldas asintió y se ubicó en su lugar mientras comenzaba a proyectarse en el área de baile los logros de la empresa.

La cena fue espectacular, en especial a los ojos de la Card Mistress, donde diferentes platillos rondaron por el lugar. Además, se destacaron los postres de diferentes tipos, los cuales le dieron algo de nostalgia al recordar a Kero, pero no impidieron que probara sus cuantos pasteles, en particular de chocolate.

Al llegar la hora del baile, Tomoyo acompañó a Sakura a un sillón a esperar la compañía de algún compañero de baile. No obstante, Sakura insistió en buscar alguno un tanto apartado y oculto a la vista, donde pudiera sentirse cómoda y esperar tranquila cuando Tomoyo se alejara.

Las amigas estuvieron un buen rato conversando hasta que apareció un joven invitando a Daidouji a bailar. La de cabellos azabaches no podía negarse, pues era una suerte de deber por ser parte de la misma empresa. Sin embargo, Sakura no estaba obligada a aceptar invitaciones y se dedicó un buen rato a observar cómo las parejas bailaban y a rechazar invitaciones de jóvenes interesados en conocer a la muchacha.

Habían comenzado los bailes más lentos y Tomoyo se acercó a ella con un par de copas de champan.

— ¿Por qué no bailas? — le pregunta su amiga.

— Sabes bien que no bailo con cualquier persona — replica su amiga, bebiendo un poco de su copa.

— Por eso te traje compañía — y con un gesto de su mano se acercó un joven, el cual, para sorpresa de Kinomoto, era el mismo joven con el que había chocado antes.

El joven era bastante delgado, pero sus hombros anchos revelaban que tenía una condición física y estructura fuertes. Iba vestido, como cualquier hombre en un evento formal, con un elegante y masculino smoking color obsidiana. Sobre su pecho, vistiendo sobre la camisa color alabastro y la fina corbata-pañuelo carmesí, llevaba un elegante chaleco color pino con bordes y detalles plateados. Resaltando su formalidad y elegancia, llevaba un pañuelo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y una cadena de un reloj de bolsillo asomándose por uno de los costados del chaleco. Su cabello salvaje era lo que más destacaba, pues su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara tan oscura y elegante como su smoking.

— Él es representante de uno de los socios más importantes de la familia Daidouji aquí en Hong Kong — presentó, desligándose de su nombre a propósito. Luego, volteándose al muchacho, indicó: — Ella es una importante invitada de la familia Daidouji. Espero puedan hacerse buenos amigos — y concluyó con su característica sonrisa.

Tras esa presentación, ambos se sentaron junto a Sakura. Ante las indicaciones de Tomoyo, la chica trató lo más posible de no utilizar nombres, siguiendo el romántico misterio de las máscaras, pese a que le pareció demasiado raro que llegara a cierta exageración. De cualquier manera, los tres jóvenes conversaron por varios minutos, logrando una que otra carcajada, en especial del serio muchacho que las acompañaba. Cuando el ritmo de la música volvió a hacerse animado y jovial, otro joven se acercó para invitar de Tomoyo a bailar; sin vacilar, dejó la copa en la mesita que había frente al sillón y se fue con él.

— Lamento haber chocado contigo — dijo Sakura de repente, tras uno o dos minutos de silencio. — Estaba distraída y trataba de no perderme entre tanta gente.

—No eres la única que iba distraído — le respondió el otro, con suavidad. — Discúlpame por haber chocado contigo.

Pese a ser una voz bastante seria, la suavidad de sus palabras sacó una suave sonrisa del rostro de la chica. Aquel gentil gesto hizo que la muchacha brillara a los ojos del joven, haciendo que su corazón diera un salto. Pese a que la máscara le cubría, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada algo sonrojado.

— ¿Y desde cuándo que tu familia trabaja con la familia Daidouji? — preguntó ella, interesada.

— Hace ya años, aunque sólo hace un poco tiempo supe del nivel de alianza entre nuestras familias — respondió él.

Los jóvenes continuaron conversando. De a poco, por alguna razón desconocida para ellos, parecían olvidarse de su entorno y crear su propio ambiente; estaban a gusto conversando con el otro, como si hubiera algo peculiar que les trajera buenos momentos y recuerdos, o bien como si fueran la imagen de alguien a quien aprecian o sueñan bastante. Sin embargo, cualquier impulso o idea que ambos pudieran tener, era rápidamente opacado ante el reconocimiento de la fantasía que podían crear las hormonas a su edad, entre otros pensamientos más personales.

Luego de un nuevo tiempo de bailes movidos, vinieron nuevamente los bailes más lentos. Tomoyo se sentó al lado de ellos, exhausta, aunque utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para empujarlos, forzándolos a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir conversando? — reclamó Daidouji: — ¡Bailen aunque sea un poco!

Ambos se sonrojaron, mirándose mutuamente, hasta que Kinomoto notó cómo el joven sonreía tenuemente.

— ¿Bailarías conmigo? — preguntó, extendiendo su mano y, sepan los dioses la razón, la voz del joven le hizo temblar las piernas.

— Cla-claro — titubeó ella, tomando la mano de él.

Ninguno de los dos supo por cuánto tiempo se dedicaron a bailar, totalmente ajenos al mundo y dedicados plenamente a descubrir quién era la persona que estaba detrás de la máscara y que hacía que sus corazones palpitaran con tanta fuerza. Con cada mirada, pese a la intensidad y la vergüenza, intentaban descubrir por qué el otro poseía un encanto que los hacía sentirse totalmente compatible al otro y que clamaba una complementación perfecta pese a cualquier diferencia.

Tan ensimismados estaban, que no se dieron cuenta del momento en que ya había parado la música y los demás invitados estaban mirándolos fijamente. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio absoluto cuando ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente y se apartaron, lo cual provocó unas cuantas carcajadas de los demás invitados a la fiesta, los cuales se sonreían al ver el romance fluyendo en la joven pareja.

— Ahm… Lo siento, estaba demasiado concentrado — dijo él, avergonzado.

— No te preocupes, también estaba concentrada en el baile — replicó Kinomoto, avergonzada.

— De cualquier manera, disfruté mucho bailando contigo — replicó él, con una sonrisa que hizo derretir el corazón de Sakura.

Claro, que sólo el tener esa sensación en el pecho la hizo detenerse de golpe, _¿Qué no había venido a Hong Kong para encontrarse con Syaoran?_

— Ahm… Yo… Yo también disfruté… Gracias — y, sin esperar palabra del joven, salió corriendo rumbo a uno de los balcones del lugar.

Él se quedó paralizado por la reacción de la muchacha, pero de pronto sintió la mano de Daidouji sobre su hombro.

— Si la alcanzas, descubrirás por qué insistí en que vinieras — le dijo con una sonrisa confiada, al tiempo que lo empujaba suavemente para que siguiera su consejo.

Él tenía sus propias dudas e inquietudes, mas estaba enfocado en al menos saber qué pasaba. Caminó con calma, pese a que avanzaba rápidamente entre la multitud, hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, donde muchos se encontraban celebrando de forma más calma a la vez que observaban la pista de baile desde sus mesas. Revisó uno tras otro los balcones, incapaz de reconocer el deslumbrante vestido carmesí; ni siquiera en las mesas o viendo el primer piso desde lo alto fue capaz de encontrarla, sintiéndose desorientado y confundido. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para volver a encontrarla? ¿Qué verdad se oculta tras los misteriosos planes de Tomoyo Daidouji?

* * *

_**En el techo**_

Tal ha sido su avance mágico y relación con las cartas que parecía que lo hizo de forma natural e innata, pero, apenas se dio cuenta que no había nadie a su vista, uso de manera inconsciente la carta _Salto_ y llegó a lo más alto del Salón de Eventos.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, aún con la mezcla de emociones que sentía por los momentos compartidos con el muchacho desconocido que la acompañó. Tampoco sabía cómo expresar todo lo que había sentido durante la conversación y el baile, pues estaba aquella mezcla entre lo extraño y lo familiar, entre querer romper el misterio de las máscaras y la sensación de haber traicionado sus sentimientos hacia su amado Syaoran.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquel muchacho le traía tantos sentimientos a su ser? ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan atraída por un mero desconocido?

Tanta frustración tenía por su confusión, que no se dio cuenta del momento en el cual comenzó a derramar lágrimas de angustia, ni mucho menos cuando se escucharon unas pisadas por los peldaños de metal de la salida de emergencia del lugar. Sólo estaba consciente que, sin importar la condición en que estaba quedando su vestido, estaba sentada en los barandales de concreto, tratando de llevar calma a su corazón.

— Hasta que te encontré

Tan solo al escuchar esa voz, la de ojos esmeraldas perdió rápidamente el equilibrio de su posición y estuviera a punto de chillar al escuchar la fuente de aquel sonido. Era su acompañante de la noche, y por la manera en que tenía apretados los labios, se notaba que estaba preocupado por ella y confundido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Por qué de todos los lugares tenías que estar aquí? — preguntó él: — Ya es suficientemente peligroso que estés sola.

— Necesitaba pensar… — respondió ella, cortantemente, desviando la mirada.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó el otro. — Venir al techo no es para pensar en cosas menores…

— La verdad es que yo estoy relacionada con alguien…

El joven se quedó congelado unos instantes. Sonrojándose y sintiéndose culpable, se acercó suavemente y se apoyó en el barandal junto a ella.

— ¿Y por qué no ha venido entonces? — preguntó con calma. — Si te ibas a sentir incómoda con cualquiera, hubiera sido mejor que te acompañara…

— Él vive aquí en Hong Kong — reveló la otra, con frustración. — Venía a buscarlo, pues hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de él.

— ¿Y acaso no hace nada por su cuenta? — reclamó, casi llegando a interrumpir a la chica. — ¿Qué clase de relación tienen si no han sabido del otro con toda esa distancia? ¡Peor aún, con la tecnología que tenemos!

— Bueno… — se rió un poco la chica, sorprendiendo al otro: — Digamos que tiene una familia muy complicada…

El joven se quedó en silencio. Digirió un poco las palabras de la chica y trató de hacerla sentir comprendida con ese momento de silenciosa compañía. Tras unos momentos, dio un pequeño salto y se sentó junto a ella, mirando el horizonte nocturno.

—No eres la única en tal situación — le comentó. — Yo también tengo una familia muy complicada, y he perdido toda comunicación con la chica que amo…

— ¿Y ella?

— Vive muy lejos de aquí, casi al punto de que me es inalcanzable — respondió él, con esa suave seriedad que ella notó que le caracterizaba. — No sé cómo está, cómo se siente, si ya ha encontrado a alguien más…

— Pero, si se aman, ¿por qué dices eso? — interrumpe Sakura, perpleja.

— Bueno… — y sonríe tristemente: — Hablar de los demás no es algo que se deba hacer, ¿no crees?

— Pero ya lo estamos haciendo — y apoya su mano sobre la de él, derritiéndole el corazón.

— Es una chica muy linda y carismática — comienza a decir. — Es algo torpe también, pero eso no ha hecho más que aumentar su belleza natural. A estas alturas, quizás cuántos hombres estén tras ella; no sería difícil que encontrase a alguien que reemplace la distancia.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Compartir un pesar como ese que los hacía semejantes no era algo menor ni alegre. El viento soplaba y la Luna resplandecía por sobre las colinas y rascacielos de Hong Kong.

— Él es un chico bastante solitario — comenzó a decir Sakura, después de un rato. — Siempre serio y esforzado, esforzándose el máximo para todo. Pese a su seriedad, es bastante tierno y gentil, encontrando siempre la manera de ayudar a los demás…

— Suena como un caballero de brillante armadura o algo por el estilo…

— No creo que sea tan así — y sonrió, pensando que había dicho algo muy fantasioso.

— ¿Y qué crees que esté haciendo ahora?

— Creo que su familia le ha quitado todo contacto hasta que termine su educación — dijo con certeza. — Pretendo encontrarlo antes de que su familia lo obligue a cualquier otra cosa…

El muchacho sonrió. Esa determinada actitud era una faceta completamente nueva de la chica que acaba de conocer y, sin embargo, parecía darle un encanto y una belleza interior que la hacía más deslumbrante.

— Vaya, estás realmente decidida — y la suavidad de las palabras y de la sonrisa del joven conmovió el corazón de la chica.

Sin embargo, él era incapaz de notar las emociones de Sakura, más allá de que tuvieran puestas las máscaras. De un momento a otro, sintió una gran cantidad de nostalgia y pesar sobre su corazón, como si esta chica fuera tan inalcanzable como su amada, quien parecía existir sólo en sus sueños.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el horizonte, sin más sonido que el del viento en sus oídos y la retumbante música que tocaban en el primer piso. Las nubes, como solía ocurrir en una ciudad costera, se cerraron de un momento a otro, oscureciendo más el ambiente pese a reflejar las luces de la ciudad.

—Esta ciudad es realmente enorme — soltó de repente el chico. — Espero que puedas encontrarlo…

Sakura lo miró, conmovida por esas dulces palabras y gentiles deseos. Él se había quitado la máscara y miraba hacia abajo con gran pesar; la oscuridad no le permitía ver su rostro, pero podía sentir claramente todas sus emociones por no tener su máscara puesta.

Él se percató de la mirada de la chica y, sin más, le sonrió. El viento volvió a soplar y las nubes se disiparon, permitiendo a Sakura ver finalmente sus facciones… una sorpresa que casi hace que se cayera al tejado y pisos abajo.

Esos ojos ámbar eran imposibles de olvidar para ella, al igual que esa sonrisa triste y rendida que ella vio el último día. Para cuando él volvió si mirada al horizonte, y con la mayor calma que podía tener, se sacó su máscara y lo vio directamente, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Syaoran?

El otro, al escuchar su nombre, volvió su mirada a la chica, completamente extrañado, y lo que encontró fueron esos brillantes ojos esmeraldas que iluminaban el firmamento de su corazón. Tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza para no caerse, pues estuvo a punto de perder completamente el equilibrio.

Sakura, torpemente, volvió a pisar el suelo del techo, imitado por el otro, y, luego de acortar la distancia que quedaba en ambos, le dio un fuerte abrazo. No pudo evitar dejar fluir toda la angustia que tenía acumulada y llorar incontrolablemente en los brazos de su amado, quien tampoco podía evitar soltar alguna que otra lágrima, lleno de alegría.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? — preguntó Sakura cuando al fin pudo calmarse, después de varios minutos.

— Éste es un evento que los Daidouji hacen cada año — explicó Syaoran, limpiando gentilmente el rostro de ella y disfrutando del momento de sentir su piel. — Sin embargo, este año vino Tomoyo, y para colmo insistió en invitarme… — trató de resumir. — Tenía la corazonada de que vendrías con ella, y no pude evitar buscarte entre la multitud…

— Y por eso chocaste conmigo — se rió inocentemente.

— ¡Exacto! — y ambos rieron.

Se quedaron mirando mutuamente unos instantes. No sabían qué decirse, qué hablar, como si todo ese tiempo separados hubieran tratado de salir todos a la vez de sus bocas. Además, era muy difícil saber de qué manera poder describir al otro, notando los cambios que habían sufrido ambos en el tiempo que pasó. Finalmente, cuando no hubo posibilidad de que se dijera palabra alguna, Syaoran tomó gentilmente a Sakura por la barbilla y le dio el beso más suave y romántico que pudiera.

Pasaron unos momentos en que ambos disfrutaron del beso, ahora conscientes de la presencia agradable del otro

— ¿No es un sueño? — preguntó Sakura, tras separarse del beso a la vez que no lo soltaba de la chaqueta.

— Finalmente no lo es — responde el otro, besándola nuevamente, esta vez con algo más de intensidad.

Tras unos momentos, volvieron a separarse. No podían evitar sentir que su encuentro, más allá de las maquinaciones de Tomoyo, era obra del Destino, y todo ese romance _incógnito_ no hacía más que demostrar cuán fuerte es su amor y sus lazos.

— _Una vez más queremos agradecerles por asistir a esta ceremonia, dando así por concluida la celebración… ¡Sí, sé que es una lástima! Sin embargo, lo hemos pasado de maravilla y es momento del discurso final…_ — escucharon por los altavoces sin poner más atención.

— Bueno, creo que es momento que bajemos — dijo Syaoran, notando la cara de puchero de la otra.

— De acuerdo, pero no te libras de que vaya a tu casa en la mañana — insistió la otra, con determinación.

Sonrieron y suavemente volvieron a ponerse las máscaras. Se miraron unos instantes y volvieron a besarse.

Bajaron tomados de la mano, escuchando las últimas palabras de los representantes de la familia Daidouji en Hong Kong, yendo directamente a su mesa, donde Tomoyo les esperaba con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su misión había concluido, y la felicidad que ahora emitía su Sakura le daba dicha y vida a su corazón.

La noche había concluido. Todos volvieron a sus vehículos. Los tres jóvenes caminaron hacia la limosina de Tomoyo, donde Sakura fue galantemente ayudado a sentarse por su escolta, a quien no pudo evitar robarle un último beso, para encanto de las demás chicas presentes, antes de cerrar la puerta y partir.

Finalmente lo había encontrado, y su felicidad era tan grande que no podía evitar seguir soltando lágrimas. Tomoyo simplemente la miraba, mientras Sakura se sacaba la máscara de su amado de su rostro, estando completamente satisfecha con los resultados.

De cualquier manera, sólo quedaba comentar los resultados de su trabajo y encontrar la manera de hacer que ellos queden felices por siempre.

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
